1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic transmission control unit and an automatic transmission including the control unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic transmission control unit, which is a structure for attaching the control unit to an automatic transmission, and an automatic transmission including the control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional automatic transmission control device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-257483, which discloses mounting a control device of an automatic transmission in an automatic transmission case.
More specifically, the control device is mounted in an oil pan. The control device thus mounted in the automatic transmission case is located near a hydraulic control device. The length of signal wires between the control device and the hydraulic control device can therefore be reduced, enabling reduction in cost. However, it is necessary to disassemble the automatic transmission case to replace the control unit, and the maintenance work is therefore troublesome.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-250321 discloses an invention that solves the problem. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-250321 describes an automatic transmission control device including an automatic transmission case having a through hole, a connector fitting in the through hole, and a control device accommodated in the connector and disposed in the automatic transmission case. The control device can therefore be replaced by removing the connector from the through hole and replacing the connector itself. It is not necessary to disassemble the automatic transmission case as in the conventional example, thereby making replacement of the control device easier.
In the technology of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-250321, however, the control device is mounted in a connector case, and wires are formed integrally at an upper end of the connector case. It is therefore necessary to replace a non-defective wire harness to replace the control device.